Cyber Force
Power Rangers Cyber Warriors is the first fan made season of Power Rangers made by Chris Stockwell. It contains 30 episodes with one crossover episode with Time Force and the usual clip show episode. It all starts with the episode Cyber Rise and ends with the episode Cyber Fall Part 3. It is normally met with praise by the people that see it, which pleases Chris Plot In the year 2218, Humanity has grown greatly in technology, turning the world into a technology-based planet. And all of this technology is connected straight to the internet/cyberspace. At the very center of this tech based society is Ukopia City, the head in technological advancement. One day, the city reveals the next revolution in technology, a Sentient Program that Indicates and Destroys All Viruses or S.P.I.D.A.V for short. It's job was to stop all forms of virus's, block any hacking attempts, and instantly fix errors, which in a world entirely connected to cyberspace, is actually pretty useful. But of course being sentient S.P.I.D.A.V eventually realizes that if Humanity continued to rule then they would eventually destroy themselves. So he turns on humanity and attempts to rule it. Fortunately 3 teenagers meet a man named Alexander Gradford, a multimillionaire who 5 years ago got a message from the future that eventually humanity and all other life was destroyed during a war between two armies, the Cyber Army lead by S.P.I.D.A.V and the Plant Armada lead by Mother Nature. So using his vast amount of money and knowledge in cybernetics he recruits the 3 teens to become power rangers and try and prevent the way by stopping S.P.I.D.A.V and whoever Mother Nature is and save the world before its too late. Characters Rangers *''Red Cyber Warrior Ranger'' - Thea Perkinson - As the Red Ranger, Thea is the leader of the team, despite the fact that she normally has a hard time keeping the other members of her team under check. Before becoming a ranger, she was the head of the schools debate team with high knowledge in the art of Martial Arts and often showed vast examples of courage in the face of danger. Alexander chose her for her knowledge in martial arts, leadership skills, and overall courage. Throughout the series there is a bit of fore shadowing of a relationship between Jack and Thea that all started in "Nightmare On Ukopia City". *''Blue Cyber Warrior Ranger'' - Jack Rodrigez - Jack was born into a rich family with his mother being the CEO of Cronex Corp, with him being constantly spoiled, he often showed emotions of anger towards his mother. He wasn't always this way since when he was kid, his mother and father took him to the circus as a treat for doing good in school, but then suddenly a fire broke out, everyone escaped, all except for his father, who stayed behind in order to help everyone get out. His father died that day, and every since then he had a fear of circus's and he hated his mother for not going back to help him and possibly save him. This is further explored in "Nightmare on Ukopia City" where Jack has a nightmare of being trapped in the same circus tent while its being burnt down. But despite this past Jack still works hard at school and is the best student in his "Cyber Studies" class. Alexander chose him for his vast knowledge. *''Yellow Cyber Warrior Ranger'' - Casey Rogers - Casey was born into middle class family who suffered during a event known as "The Financial Strike of 2207" which ended with alot of the lower class individuals going nearly broke, but Casey's parents managed to bring enough money to send Casey to school while Casey had to work part time at a the mall Cameron's Frozen Yogurt is in. Although he normally has anger issues that normally get him fired. Casey hopes to one day go to college and get to his highest potential and possibly live a better life than his family. He is also the head of Ukopia High's football team. This comes into play in the 2 parter Morpheus is introduced in since Casey's ranger duties start getting in the way of his new job and his role in the football team. But despite this he still has high hopes that one day he will be able to get enough money. Alexander chose him because of his strength. *''Black Cyber Warrior Ranger'' - Morpheus - Former general of SPIDAV's Army, he was originally created as a perfect rival to the rangers and as a new way of destroying them, but after many encounters of the rangers, many times of questioning his masters mission and methods, and actually some team ups with the rangers to fight against a common threat a.k.a Mother Nature, he decided to stand up against his creator and became the Cyber Warriors Black Ranger. Eventually Morpheus becomes evil again temporarily after being infected with a virus by SPIDAV, but of course the rangers end up going inside the database of Morpheus and defeat the virus but because of this Morpheus decides to leave the team for a few episodes because of him thinking that if SPIDAV takes control again then he wants them all to be as far away from him as possible so they won't get hurt. But in the episode before the start of Cyber Fall, after Sceleon betrays SPIDAV, she kidnaps Morpheus to hack into his memory bank and try and find out everything he knows about the rangers which even though the rangers rescue him, she is successful at making a copy of all of his memories with her now containing as much knowledge of the rangers she needs to destroy them, which kicks of the events of Cyber Fall. During Cyber Fall Part 3, Morpheus sacrificed himself to save everyone and in the end Alexander actually paid for a statue in his honor right in the very center of Ukopia City for sacrificing his life to save everyone with the text "Never forget his sacrifice". **''In his human disguise using a cloaking device'' - Moe Phrus - A janitor at Cameron's Frozen Yogurt and is great friends with Chris until he found out who he was when Sceleon found him and attacked him in "Cameron's Frozen Yogurt: where he had to reveal himself as Morpheus and fight Sceleon. This was during Cyber Fall Part 2 Allies *''Alexander Gradford'' - The tech genius/mentor of the team. He is also a multimillionaire who runs a rival company to Cronex Corp known as Gradford Industries. At the end of the series he marries Cassandra, and even merges companies with Cronex Corp and even provides Casey enough money to be able to go to college as a bit of a gift. *''Chris Greenwood ''- The son of the owner of "Cameron's Frozen Yogurt" and a fan of the Cyber Warrior Rangers. He has some character development throughout the series as well as his father. He even helps in the final battle between Ukopia City vs Mother Nature's Army only using a mop as his weapon (Really takes alot of Moxie). Villains The Cyber Army *Leader **''S.P.I.D.A.V'' *Generals **''Morpheus'' (Formerly) **''Sceleon'' - Morpheus's replacement as the general of SPIDAV's Army. She is the ability to, when she touches someone, gain all of their memories, steal their appearance, and mimic their voice. She used to work for him until he ended up betraying him to end up working for Mother Nature while secretly planning on betraying her too with the help of Chronack so they could form their own army of plant and cyber hybrids in order to take over the world. She was the only villain to live at the end of the series. *Monsters **''Cybertrap'' - A monster with the ability to datify living matter and store them inside of his hard drive and trap them there. **''Multiplinter'' - Able to copy anyone and make a evil duplicate of that person. **''Soundpain'' - Able to create sonic attacks so strong they could destroy all of the windows of a skyscraper with ease. **''Restorator'' - Able to recollect data from previously defeated monsters and resurrect them. **''Pounder'' - A monster with the ability to generate earthquakes powerful enough to bring down a entire forest. *Foot Soldiers **''Web Droids'' - Cybernetic androids that are made using nano technology, their main weapon is that of a gun that is on one of their arms. The Plant Armada *Leader **''Mother Nature'' - Dr. Cassandra Niller was a botanist from Cronex Corp, the same corporation that was responsible for creating S.P.I.D.A.V. Cassandra is in charge of a new division bent on creating new plant life for the planet. She had recently had a break through at developing two things. A special type of seed that could generate plants throughout a 5 mile radius, and a new type of growth formula that would increase the speed of plant grown by 95%. Unfortunately SPIDAV wanted to kidnap her so he could know the formula so he could use in a plan to destroy the city. So she was then kidnapped by Soundpain and of course she had to be rescued by the rangers. Of course they find out from Alexander that when he received the warning from the future, he was shown images of SPIDAV and Mother Nature and it turns out that in the future Cassandra will become Mother Nature, so they keep her there, telling her its to keep her safe. Then while she's there, she and Alexander start bonding and it eventually starts to foreshadow a future relationship between the two. But then SPIDAV finds the base, destroys it and kidnaps Cassandra. So the rangers head off to rescue her but during a fight with SPIDAV to try to save Cassandra, she takes the only sample of the seed and the formula that SPIDAV had and swallows the two things to make sure he never has them. Then her eyes turn green and a cocoon forms around her and while the rangers chase after SPIDAV, the cocoon opens up and Cassandra reawakens as Mother Nature and instantly runs off understandably being afraid of what shes become. Eventually she makes her way to a abandoned city from the past and decided to hide out there as her new home and even creates new plant life and even sentient plant people. Of course the rangers end up figuring out that Cassandra became Mother Nature. Eventually the rangers do find her and intend to give her a antidote made that could fix her, but at first it seems like Cassandra's time with the rangers may have changed the future since it seems like everything in Cassandra's new "Kingdom of Life" had become peaceful and is actually friendly, with Cassandra's new plant guard helping the rangers destroy a wave of Webdroids that came to collect a piece of Cassandra's DNA for SPIDAV. But soon Cassandra feels the pain of all the plant life being destroyed across the world and if she doesn't do something, she will die along with all of the life she created, but then her general and first creation Chronack manipulates her into thinking that that they attack humanity and force them to not harm any more plant life. So then she begins her attack with the rangers now fighting her to protect humanity with even the Cyber Army & Morpheus helping because of SPIDAV seeing seeing Mother Nature as a threat. Of course they fight back the Plant Armada and now since the formula and the roots of the seed have gone to her brain she became insane because of it and now devotes herself to fulfilling this new goal, with her now seeing the rangers and Alexander as a enemy. Of course eventually Sceleon eventually joins her and leads SPIDAV into a trap which destroys him completely leaving her the last remaining force in the war and now because of Sceleon, she also now has all of SPIDAV's resources and using them, she reigns one final attack which is successful because she destroys the rangers base, destroys the Cybership and the main 3 rangers Zords, strips the rangers of their civilian powers, takes over the city, covers in plant life, and it looks like she's about to win until all of the citizens of Ukopia City and the rangers try fighting back, leading to a climatic fight on top of a roof between The 4 Rangers and Cassandra, which ends with Morpheus sacrificing his life and the rangers sacrificing their ranger powers to give Cassandra a antidote which kills the Mother Nature part of her and her entire army including Chronack, leaving Sceleon and whatever Webdroids are left with all of them escaping. So then after 1 year everything returns to normal and even Alexander and Cassandra even get married. *General **''Chronack'' - The general of the plant armada and Mother Natures first creation. He's a humanoid version of a Poisoned Petal, one of the flowers Cassandra created that had thorns like a rose and was able to spew out a toxic gas. *Monsters **''Cactucus'' - a literal humanoid Cactus Gladiatorial Warrior with the ability to shoot out several needles on his body which are tipped with a toxin that stuns whoever it is injected into. **''Meidone'' - A humanoid version of a new type of plant that was recently discovered in the amazonian jungle (in the year 2218), the planta de miedo, or the fear plant. It is able to spray a gas that when it comes into contact with any living thing, it would make the one exposed to instantly fall asleep and the pheromones found in the gas would activate the very mechanism in the mind that triggers nightmares. And just like the plant Meidone has that ability but while whoever is inflicted with the toxin is asleep, Meidone takes control of the person's body. The only way to wake up is to face your fears and then escape the dream. But if you inside the dream then you lose control forever. All the while, Meidone chases you down in the nightmare of the person who's asleep and tries to destroy them. He first appeared in episode 17 "Nightmare on Ukopia City". His design is meant to sorta mimic horror icon Freddy Kruger with Meidone's main colors being red and green, similar to the colors of Freddy's shirt, and he also has thorns at the end of his fingers, a little bit mimicking Freddy's glove. Meiodone has become a personal favorite of the creator. Made to be a homage to the thing that scared him when he was young, but made him a instant fan of the slasher genre. Now its obvious that he did enough references to the series to pay homage, but not enough to make it seems annoying or derivative or scary if kids saw it. There is also a another subtle reference to the series with Meidone being able to stretch his arms out like Kruger in the first movie. **''Piranator'' - A monster that is a humanoid piranha plant that can suck the souls out of anyone and he can eat the soul making him even stronger. He also has a high damaging attack where he shoots out dozens of flies out of his mouth that are more like homing missiles. **''Vinetard'' - A monster that is equipped with two vine whips and has the ability to wrap people in vines, making them unable to move. *Foot Soldiers **''Plant Guards '' - humanoid versions of weeds that were made into soldiers for the plant armada, their main weapon of choice is that of a spear that they can literally grow from their bodies. Arsenal Morphers *''Cyber Morphers'' - Morphers that connect the users body to both the morphing grid and cyberspace, and when it is flipped open and the code Cyber Warriors is typed in it, the user gets sent into cyber space where he or she gets rushed through some code and when they're out of it they're back in the real world then they're encased in a cocoon made of data for a few seconds and once it cracks open, the person has been transformed into a cyber warrior. It also allows the rangers to go inside of Cyberspace or the database of any type of electronic. Weapons *''Cheetah Staff: A staff that belongs to the Cyber Warriors Red Ranger, it allows the wielder to move as fast as the animal. *Bear Axe: A Axe that belongs to the yellow ranger grants the user great strength like a bear, enough to provide enough force to slice through any enemy. *Crocodile Bow: It is a bow that belongs to the Blue Ranger. It allows the user to have the enhanced senses and the thick skin of a Crocodile. *Vulture Sword Gun: The weapon of the Cyber Warrior Black Ranger, it doubles both as a sword and a gun. Zords Main *Cyber Warrior Megazord'' - The traditional megazord of the Cyber Warrior Rangers that consist of the rangers 3 main zords. **''Cyber Cheetah Zord'' - The Red Cyber Ranger's cheetah-based zord. But it can only be uses in Cyberspace where SPIDAV's monsters normally escape to when they're close to being defeated, and its also where they're able to build up their data once their destroyed and grow. **''Cyber Crocodile Zord'' - The Blue Cyber Ranger's crocodile-based zord. But it can only be uses in Cyberspace where SPIDAV's monsters normally escape to when they're close to being defeated, and its also where they're able to build up their data once their destroyed and grow. **''Cyber Bear Zord'' - The Yellow Cyber Ranger's bear-based zord. But it can only be uses in Cyberspace where SPIDAV's monsters normally escape to when they're close to being defeated, and its also where they're able to build up their data once their destroyed and grow. *''Cybership Megazord'' **''Cybership'' - A physical construct of a flying airship which the rangers can summon, fly and turn into a megazord. It can be used in both Cyberspace and in the real world. Auxiliary *''Vulture Zord'' - The vulture based flying zord of Morpheus, which he can turn into. Alternate Combinations *''Cyber Vulture Megazord'' **Cybership **Vulture Zord *''Cyber Knight Megazord'' **Cyber Cheetah Zord **Cyber Crocodile Zord **Cyber Bear Zord **Cybership *''Cyber Beast Megazord'' **Cyber Cheetah Zord **Cyber Crocodile Zord **Cyber Bear Zord **Vulture Zord *''Cyber Finisher Megazord'' **Cyber Cheetah Zord **Cyber Bear Zord **Cyber Crocodile Zord **Cybership **Vulture Zord Rangers Together Rangers Together is a crossover between Cyber Warriors and Time Force. After the rangers defeat one of SPIDAV's monsters who was trying to steal dark matter, a explosion combined with the dark matter creates a black hole that sucks the rangers into a alternate future where after Sceleon and Chronack betrayed their masters and joined forces, they took over the earth with a iron fist and all of the mutants and humans in the future come together to form a resistance against the terrors of Sceleon and Chronack with the resistance being lead by none other than Jen Scotts, the Time Force pink ranger. It turns out that the resistance are getting ready to lead a attack against Sceleon and Chronack, since they recently found a way to restore all forms of time travel (which they destroyed after they took over) to travel back to the past to take it over. So then with the help of the Cyber Warriors, the resistance(including most of the members of the time force rangers) launches a attack on Sceleon and Chronack so they can prevent the army from going back to the past. Eventually most of resistance gets captured except for Jack and Trip (The Time Force Green Ranger) and together they use the time machine to call for reinforcements as then once the time force and cyber warrior rangers are about to be executed, suddenly the 2 teams are saved by Jack, Trip, Wesley Collins (The Time Force Red Ranger), and Eric Myers (The Time Force Quantum Ranger) as the two teams together destroy Chronack and Sceleon and head to the time machine to send the Cyber Warriors back to their time and as soon as the Cyber Warriors are back in their own time and Wesley and Eric are sent back to their time, the Time Force rangers destroy the time machine to prevent Chronack and Sceleon's armies from going to the past.